Nothing Lasts Forever
by Invader Sah
Summary: I want to be with you forever." Those were words that haunted him, years and years later after they had first been whispered to him in that voice thick with hesitation and fear. He regretted his answer. BakuraxMarik, ANGST, Sad, HAPPY ENDING!
1. Nothing Lasts Forever

_A short, depressing fanfiction...I don't understand what made me write it_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money. You speak english yes?

* * *

**"I want to be with you forever." Those were words that haunted him, years and years later after they had first been whispered to him in that voice thick with hesitation and fear. Obviously it had taken a great deal of effort for his companion to say that to him, and this was only confirmed by the look of open uncertainty shining in deep purple eyes.

At the time, he hadn't thought about what he said. Rarely did he - instead he did as he always did, responding snarkily with no regards for the other's feelings. "Nothing last forever." He had drawled, noting that the fingers previously combing through his hair halted at those words, and suddenly he lost eye contact with his lover.

Marik bit his lip, obviously struggling with himself before whispering softly, "Nothing?" The pain was obvious in his voice, tense and wounded and completely overlooked, simply because that's how Bakura was.

"Nothing. Not forests, not the rain, not Egypt, not us." The thief had shrugged off the growing despair he knew the blond was sinking into, thinking nothing of it when he had received no response for his words. Instead the tomb keeper simply released a defeated sigh, closed his eyes, and let himself drift off to sleep. Unlike most people, Bakura didn't think over what he said and realize how cruel it sounded; that wasn't something he did. He never thought, never reflected, always did and never thought twice about it.

At least, up until the point he noticed that Marik began drifting. Where the blond had once gone to all lengths to be in his presence as often as possible, willing to brush off his hikari or turn down an offer to fly to Egypt if it meant just spending that much longer in his presence, suddenly the blond began accepting those offers. When Malik invited him out for a dinner, only turning him down if Bakura had specifically made plans with him. More then once the younger yami caught a plane with Ishizu to spend a few days in his homeland; of course when he caught home he'd smother the thief with affection and 'I missed you's!' but the fact he was willing to be so far away at all sent of warning bells.

Then Marik began to break off their dates. Multiple times he called in to tell the other he couldn't make it to the movie, because there was a new exhibit at the museum Malik wanted him to see, or Odion needed some help around the house.

Whenever they were together, Bakura began to notice Marik stopped going out of his way to initiate contact. At one time he would latch onto the thief and it had been impossible to remove the blond from his side, but now he had to first reach out and pull the Egyptian there before he stuck. Then he stopped sticking altogether, staying long enough for a quick hug before breaking away to go check out a stall or look at a particularly interesting plant.

The constant whispers of 'I love you, I need you' began to dwindle, changing now to 'I love you _to_', only saying it in response to when Bakura spoke it first. Confused and aggravated by the uncomfortable shift in their relationship, the thief began doing the same thing, perhaps in a desperate attempt to show the blond how _annoying_ it was.

Suddenly _he_ was the one breaking off plans, because his hikari needed help studying, or Yugi needed help at the Game Shop, or the Pharaoh had been trapped in a phone booth - _again_. Contact only occurred between the two of them on accident; when he brushed against Marik naturally Bakura hugged him, and the blond returned the favour, but neither were purposefully initiating it anymore so it was a rarer occasion everyday.

Somewhere around the point the words 'I love you' stopped existing between them altogether, Bakura came home to discover the house unexpectedly empty of everything Marik owned. Stunned he had stood in the bedroom doorway for at least half an hour, gazing dumbly at the rather vacant looking room, occupied only by his own possessions.

Shortly after he stormed out of the house, suddenly stricken by desperation when it sank in that _he was actually losing the tomb keeper! _As he had hoped it turned out Marik had moved in with Malik, so it was easy enough to confront him.

And confront him he did. "What the fuck is you're problem!?" Bakura had shouted, glaring his lover down, only to have the same look returned with vengeance.

"What problem!? There's no problem at all!" Marik snapped back, eyes narrowed from beneath his bangs, hands clenched so tightly the knuckles were actually white, a sharp contrast against his tan skin.

"Why the fuck did you move!? What happened to us!?" The thief exclaimed, frustrated and scared and confused and to the point of desperation. Because it at that instant he realized the horrifying truth; he wasn't _losing_ the tomb keeper...he had already lost him. As he gazed into those cold purple eyes he was forced to remember the same eyes that had been filled with pain by his own carelessness, stomach twisting uncomfortably.

Purple suddenly became hooded, losing all anger to be replaced by cool indifference. The blond had tilted his head to the side, bangs falling over his face, and responded in a soft, emotionless murmur, "Nothing lasts forever." The door was closed with a click of finality, leaving Bakura on the doorstep with a look of utter despair on his face.

Shortly after, Bakura skipped town. There was no real warning to those he knew, the only words spoken to anyone beforehand was to Ryou, a simple "Me and Marik broke up." in explanation to the redness of his eyes when he had dropped by to visit his hikari.

The only thing left behind was a note, tear-stained and half crinkled as if he had almost planned to throw it out, but had instead decided to pin it to the door of the man he had lost.

_"Nothing lasts forever..._

_...But I wish we did."  


* * *

....I...have NO idea...This is my first depressing fanfiction in god knows how long O_O! And it's Psychoshipping no less, a pairing I love to death! What's wrong with me!? _

_I'll probably maybe perhaps write a sequal.._

_Tell me what you think guys - should I continue? Leave it like this? Yer my muses!_

_R&R!_


	2. But I Wish We Did

_Alright, I decided to continue it...This chapter is dedicated to YamiMisao and Freai; you're not only the only two who reviewed, but also my most active reviewers on all my work. ^^! So this one's for you, sweeties~ Your reviews always make me smile!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, nor do I make profit off of writing this

* * *

**Six years, seven months, four weeks, three days and fifteen hours had passed since the day he had opened his door to find that crumpled up note tacked to his door. Six years, seven months, four...rinse and repeat, since the thief had vanished from everyone's life without a trace, taking nothing but a duffel bag, some clothes, his ring, and a shirt Marik had forgotten in his rush to move out. No contact had been made with any of them as far as everyone else knew, and things had take a definite change in all of them.

The hikari's were all in their mid-twenties now; Malik and Ryou had confessed feelings for each other two years after the departure of the pale yami, and had been going out steady ever since - and Malik had even confided in his yami that he was planning on taking it to the next step via a black velvet box in the near future. Despite it didn't appear the spirit's were aging any time soon Yami and Yugi, who had been together even before the loss of the albino, were still going strong.

Somewhere along the lines Joey and Kaiba had started an on-off relationship, not nearly as serious as the other two couples, but still determinedly loyal even when they had a fight and a break up every few weeks.

Two of three hikari's - Ryou and Malik - were attending a collage in Domino. Yugi had considered following but finally decided against it, simply because that many hours away from his darkness would cause some serious strain on Yami's patience, and everyone knew full well he would storm into the school and break into whatever class Yugi had at the time. So instead the smaller hikari had taken over his grandfather's shop, which was more popular then ever with the two king of games running it.

And Marik...was still Marik. Which was a shock to everyone; the blond seemed unfazed by the loss of his best friend come partner in crime come lover come ex. He remained the same psychotic, destructive, compulsive maniac he had always been, only now he worked alone and tended to go out with a bigger bang then when working with the thief; as well as seemed to wind up behind bars on a much more regular basis, always seeming to disappear from the cell and be back on the streets the next day.

But on the inside, he was broken. Away from the still concerned looks of his companions the younger yami gave way to his true emotions, the usual bearable ache erupting into sheering agony whenever he allowed himself time to think of what he lost. Part of him crowed that this was good; after all, Bakura had been hurtful more then once, had no concerns for his personal feelings. Sure the thief had never _insulted_ him, but he had never gone out of his way like Marik had to keep him happy.

The other part of him merely cried for what he had lost, because despite all the other's faults, Marik had _fucking loved him_. More then he loved his hikari, and maybe even enough to rival the way Yami loved _his_ hikari. Sure he had initiated the break up between them, but it had been more of a need to be alone; perhaps to make Bakura miss him even a little bit.

When the other had vanished...it was like having a part of him ripped out and never returned, a constant pulsing pain in his side that never ceased, only dulling when he kept himself distracted with one insane heist after the other.

Still Marik kept up the charade, feigning disinterest, pretending to be unaffected; and in truth, he had no idea _why_. It wasn't to keep the other's from worrying, because they did anyway's, it wasn't to try and convince himself he was fine...it was just how it happened.

Marik no longer lived at Malik's; barely a day after finding the note the blond had moved back to the house he had left, maybe because of the desperate hope that Bakura would return, and he wanted to be there when he did.

Bakura never came. But Marik never left. Instead he slept in their bedroom, immersed himself in the scent of his beloved thief, and wallow in the bitter loss of the best thing that had ever happened. There were no tears left to shed simply because he had run dry only two weeks after finding himself alone, so instead he filled the night with gentle murmurs and wishful whispers to a phantom that was fading with every day that passed.

Sometimes he would sleep, and sometimes he would merely lay awake, gazing blankly at the ceiling, losing himself in the memory of the one thing that had ever made him happy. Pain and loss was unusual to him - to this extent anyway's. Certainly he had felt pain when Bakura so casually disregarded his heartfelt murmurs, or whenever the thief had insulted him - jokingly, of course - but this pain was...deep.

It seemed to sink into his skin, and if he were mortal and weak he'd probably spend the hours ripping into his flesh to ease the pressure. But he wasn't a human, and he knew full well there was nothing to gain from maiming himself. There was no bitter words written on paper, the only things he said spoken to the air and the shadows that lingered on the walls.

Never once did it occur to him to try and take his life; he had heard thousands of tales of stupid mortals who suffered and ended it via suicide, but the whole thing sounded absurd to him. Death was hardly promising, and ending it would just ruin whatever you might experience. Not that he suspected he _would_ die even if he tried - if they didn't age, why the hell would they be able to die?

Sometimes he considered leaving the house, moving back in with Malik's family, if just to have some company and not feel so alone every night. Maybe he could convince his hikari to let him sleep beside him; Marik had no intentions of trying to seduce his light because he knew how happy Malik was with Ryou, but it would be nice to experience the feeling of someone laying next to him.

Every time he thought about it, he beat the urge back. Because if Bakura ever _did_ return..he wanted to be there waiting for him. To greet him at the door and hug him and never let him go again. Say how sorry he was, how much he didn't _care_ if they lasted forever, as long as they lasted for longer then they had...

More often then not, he'd bury his face into the pillow, close his eyes, and whisper brokenly into the fabric..

_"I wish we did too..."

* * *

More angssst! No longer a one-shot..NO THIS IS NOT THE END I PROMISE! There will be a happy ending, I swear! I just have a thing for making pretty boys suffer. I'm evil, I know..sssh_

_R&R for more!...mostly just you two, cuz really you're my major inspirations xD!_


	3. So Let's Be The First

_Wow I AM spoiling all of you, aren't I? Three uploads in one day? XD I better slow down - wouldn't want to burn myself out.._

_Anyways, this is maybe the last chapter...I think it'd be a nice way to finish it. Maybe I'll have a little peice where Bakura's reintroduced to the group, I dunno. I think this is a nice ending

* * *

_Waking up alone had become a common thing for him; but that didn't make the burning throb any easier to bare when every morning greeted him with the empty space beside him where his partner once slept. Often times he would lay there for hours after waking, hand absently stroking the sheets, wallowing in the bitter knowledge that the place would probably be bare for the rest of eternity.

_You said nothing lasts forever; but this ache in my heart will._

Which is why when he woke up that morning, mind drifting into reality, and he felt the pressure of someone laying beside him, his heart stopped beating. Breath catching in his throat he lay absolute still, not daring to move as he felt delicate fingers gently combing through his hair, as if the person was trying desperately not to wake him but was unable to resist the urge to touch him.

Throat and mouth dry Marik remained absolutely still, unsure if he was afraid that he was dreaming, or afraid of exactly who was there, watching him in his most vulnerable state, touching him with the gentle caress of a lover.

A low chuckle vibrated through the sheets and despite himself he couldn't stop the shiver from running down his spine when warm breath washed over his ear. "I know you're awake, Marik."

That voice caused his blood to run cold. All hope of this being real disappeared like a warm breeze, leaving behind the chilling knowledge that he was dreaming, and the second he opened his eyes everything would be gone. Because there was no possible way the owner of that voice was actually there, because he was gone and had been gone for a long time and was _never coming back_.

Much to his surprise, a sob managed to break from his throat. It had been years since he had last cried, so the discovery that he still could was certainly surprising. A surprised hiss came from beside him as he recoiled away from the soothing petting, arms curling up to hide his face, sides shaking as tremors ran through his body.

Maybe it was because it wasn't until now that the true, solid, undeniable evidence seeped in, mocked with the phantom of what he had lost. At that instant he was forced to realize that Bakura was _gone_, and that he was all alone and that gaping hole would never be filled.

Sobbing outright now, the youngest yami curled into a protective ball, body shuddering with every harsh gasp that escaped his throat, the long forgotten sting of tears running warm trails down the side of his face.

When a pair of warm arms wrapped around his form he jerked, weakly struggling to break free but they merely tightened, trapping him against the familiar chest that was fake, just as this entire moment was, because he was sleeping; maybe that's why he could cry. It wasn't actually happening, it was a dream, so of course he could cry.

"Oh Marik.." That soft, pained voice whispered into his hair, hands gently stroking his lower back, easing the tremors rumbling through the tan form.

Unable to hold it back anymore he sunk into that embrace, falling into the lie, desperate to cling to what he had now, because the second he woke up it would all fall apart. And right now, he'd rather live a lie then face the harsh reality he knew was awaiting him the second he woke up.

Burying his face in the other's chest his sides heaved, a choked, haggard whimper escaping him. "Bakura..."

A hand slid along his face, gently encircling his chin and forcing his head up. Unwilling to fight anymore Marik allowed himself to be manipulated, but let out a keening sound of refusal when the soft request was breathed. "Marik, open your eyes."

Shaking his head as best he could in the other's grip the blond kept his eyes firmly shut, knowing the second he did as requested this would all vanish and he'd be left alone again.

A soft sigh answered his denial. "Marik, trust me." The voice coaxed, practically begging now, sounding almost desperate. As much as he hated it, Marik found himself completely at the other's mercy. Because even in a dream he found himself unable to refuse the voice that spoke so sweetly to him, who had always managed to sooth his hurt, to ease any pains or fears he had.

So, with a feeling of dread, the Egyptian slowly forced his eyes to open. And was greeted with deep brown eyes, the faintest hint of red swarming in the corners.

Everything came crashing down. "_Bakura_!" He screamed, lurching forward and flinging his arms around the other with such force they almost fell out of the bed, burying his face in the familiar blue hair, inhaling the scent he remembered so well, drowning himself in both.

Laughing at the enthusiasm the thief encircled the other's waist, pulling Marik tightly against him; no complaints were offered. Instead the blond simply pressed closer, crying now for a whole new reason, overwhelmed by the suffocating knowledge that this _wasn't a dream_; the other's closeness was all to real and all around him. Clinging desperately to the pale male who's name now fell off his lips like a chant the tomb keeper allowed himself to be swept away in the sheer ecstasy of being pressed so close to the one who had haunted his dreams for almost seven years.

"Sh, Marik, it's okay." The spirit soothed, trying his best to coax the other back from his residence on cloud nine; they needed to talk, but it was really, really hard to have any sort of conversation when the other participant seemed to have lost all vocabulary except for the name of the person he was _supposed_ to be talking with! "Marik, look at me. We need to talk."

At this the younger yami stiffened, words dying on his tongue. A weak shake of the head was the only response he received and Bakura sighed, again cradling a tan chin in his head and forcing the resistant male to look at him. "Marik, don't be like that. I'm not trying to upset you. I just...I want to apologize."

Those words caused greyed purple to widen; obviously an apology had _not_ been what the blond had expected. A pale finger pressed against his lips, silencing any response he had been planning to say.

"The past...six years I've been thinking. A lot. What I did to you was cruel. What I said.." Here his voice faltered slightly, only for him to continue with much more confidence. "What I said was out of line." Reaching out with the hand not pressed against Marik's mouth Bakura caressed one tan cheek with a smile, pressing his palm flat against the skin. "And a lie." He whispered, noting the surprise and confusion that spread across his face. Grinning he continued.

"_Nothing has lasted forever..but let's be the first_." With those words, a promise as much as it was a suggestion, he removed his hand from Marik's lips and replaced it with his own.

* * *

_^^! Just cuz it's done doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Review's encourage me to write even more fanfictions ;3_

_So R&R!  
_


End file.
